


Please, Cas

by Ruquas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Do it for me, Cas.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Cas

„Come on, Cas."

„I said 'No', Dean."

„Do it for me?"

Castiel looked unimpressed at Dean. Sighing he scratched his head. It wasn't a big deal, right? He had just to open his mouth, take it in and then Castiel had to close his mouth again. Very simple.

„Sam and I are doing it for years, Cas. It's not difficult. It's fun and afterwards you will feel better. „Probably want it again. "

Castiel still looked unimpressed.

„Dean, let it be. If he doesn't want to, there's not much you can do against it.“, grinned Sam-

„But ..."

At Sams glare he closed his mouth. Then he nodded. „“Good. Okay. Your loss, Cas.“, muttered Dean and sat down next to Sam. But after a few seconds, Dean grabbed the pack and rushed to Castiel on the bed, where he sat on Castiel's chest. „Open. Your. Fucking. Mouth!“

Castiel vehemently shook his head. For a brief moment, Sam was afraid that the angels neck could break.

„My God, Cas", swore and Dean and held Castiel's head firmly in place.

„It's just chocolate!"


End file.
